narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuzu Seiji
Yuzu Seiji (せいじ ユズ, Seiji Yuzu) is a kunoichi of Kusagakure and a member Team Miho. Background Yuzu grew up in the confines of her clan's compound. Though she was surrounded by her mother and very loving extended family, she grew up seperated from the general populace of Kusa. As an academy student, Yuzu frequently butt heads with both her peers and teachers. Her inability to understand the common interests of her peers, boastful nature, and constant arguing with the instructors put herself at odds with her classmates and she found herself shunned and made fun of behind her back. It was only Mitsuru Inoue who seemed to show anything but a vague sense of annoyance for the girl, even purchasing her a barrette to make her seem more approachable. The item itself had little effect, but Yuzu tearfully accepted it and vowed to treasure it and her new friend always. Yuzu admired Mitsuru greatly. Kind and gentle, Mitsuru was well liked by his classmates as well as teachers, and unlike Yuzu, who only grasped taijutsu, Mitsuru excelled at all areas of his studies. Her idolization morphing quickly into a full blown crush, she was all too happy being assigned to the same squad as him. Personality Appearance Like many members of her clan, Yuzu possesses tanned skin, dark eyes and black hair. In Part I, she wore her hair short, the ends barely reaching the top of her neck with her bangs pinned back with a kinmokusei flower barrette given to her by Mitsuru which she stopped wearing after their battle in the Chūnin Exam preliminaries. Her outfit consisted of a black, sleeveless croptop with a high collar over a dark grey undershirt that doubles as a mask, black shorts, and bandages on her legs. In Part II her croptop becomes a long sleeveless jacket with a high collar that exposes a "v" of her navel and her shorts exchanged for pants. Yuzu's hair is also longer and the front portion of her bangs once held back with Mitsuru's barrette is now pulled back with the rest of her hair in a ponytail. As an adult, Yuzu wears a sleeveless black one-piece, dropped crotch jumpsuit with open sides. Complimenting her husband and son, she also dons an orange scarf and legwarmers. Abilities Taijutsu Eight Gates Style Stats Part I Interlude — Honey Trap Chunin Exams Konoha Crush Sunagakure Support Mission Part II Mitsuru's Arc Atatsuki Supression Arc Pain's Assault Five Kage Summit Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Trivia According to the databook(s) *Yuzu's hobbies are training and restraunt hopping. *Yuzu wishes to fight Naruto and Kankuro. *Yuzu's favorite food is gyūdon and the Seiji family's dumplings, and has no least favorite food. *Yuzu's favorite word is "Heart" (心, kokoro). *Yuzu has completed 66 official missions in total: 30 D-rank, 21 C-rank, 5 B-rank, 9 A-rank, 1 S-rank. Notes *Yuzu and the Seiji Clan are the property of me, Rubikscubed *Ya'll are allowed to edit for grammatical mistakes, I'm dyslexic so no doubt there's plenty. Please tell me what you changed if possible. *Comments, encouragement, and contstructive critiques are always welcome. *I'm also looking to commission artists for my characters (shocking seeing how incredible my placeholders are, I know) Category:DRAFT